Ámame
by Zoecita
Summary: - Yo solo quiero que alguien me ame. - El amor es entregarse, es que el otro sea más importante que uno. No se encuentra al amor, el amor te encuentra, y cuando te encuentra te arrasa. Nunca me sentí amada de verdad.


**Ámame**

Me miraba penetrante, lo sabía. Sentía mi nuca arder. No pensé en darme vuelta, simplemente me recosté un poco más sobre la mesa provocando que mi cabeza chocara delicadamente contra la madera.

Sabía que me seguía mirando, que seguía cada uno de mis leves movimientos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza en un intento por borrar el sonrojo que, milagrosamente, aún no había surgido.

Suspiré volviendo a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con el problema en cuestión frente a mí.  
¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

Su torso desnudo provocó que mi sonrojo surgiera al fin. No pude mirarlo a los ojos, simplemente bajé la mirada. Él se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio provocando un vacío en mi corazón.

Pensé en que debería seguir su ejemplo y marcharme, ya casi nadie quedaba en el recinto, la noche había caído y no había más luz que el tenue brillo que brindaba la luna.

Me levante bajo la mirada atenta de los pocos que quedaban.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana. ¿Cómo un día había bastado para retorcer tanto las cosas?

Camine con rapidez hacia casa, el viento revolvía mi cabello rubio como empujándome a olvidar los acontecimientos que me estrujaban el corazón.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Natsu y Happy disfrutando de la comodidad de mi cama, como de costumbre.

Me permití esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por la imagen que tenía en frente. Luego se los reprocharía.

Busqué un almohadón y me hice un lugar entre mi pequeña familia; tratando de olvidar.

Las cosas en mi corazón habían surgido sin razón, sin motivo y sin aviso.

Un día simplemente entré al gremio y Gray se me acercó, casi en cámara lenta, a avisarme de la misión que había elegido con Natsu.

Me sonrío de lado con su característica sonrisa pervertida y yo simplemente caí.

Algo me golpeó cuando me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta de que eso siempre había estado ahí, periódicamente me había enamorado de Gray Fullbuster.

Era algo muy raro para mí, era algo nuevo y algo que me alegraba de sentir.

A veces escuchaba hablar a Lissana y Mirajane; la primera siempre deseó que Natsu la amase. Yo siempre quise sentirme amada por alguien, pero después de ver a Gray a los ojos, después de verlo hoy, comprendí que querer que te amen es patético.

En la mañana todo iba bien, hasta que me puse a conversar con Mira y Lissana.

Yo solo quiero que alguien me ame. – ese fue el desencadenante. Gray se encontraba a mis espaldas como esperando el momento para participar de la conversación. Y no lo sentí hasta que comenzó a hablar.

El amor es entregarse, es que el otro sea más importante que uno. No se encuentra al amor, el amor te encuentra, y cuando te encuentra te arrasa, te da vuelta, te vuelve de aire y lo único que te importa es amar, amar sin razones, amar y solo amar, porque esa es la verdadera naturaleza del amor. – me quedé de piedra, sonrojada. Cuando comprendí sus palabras me sentí una idiota. Hasta llegué a ver un dejó de dolor en sus ojos; cuando hablaba estos carecían de brillo.

Sentí una punzada de culpa en el pecho, las palabras de Gray habían salido de su corazón.

Yo quería que alguien me amara, estaba tan desesperada por eso que creí que era yo quien más sufría, quien más peleaba. Gray explicó que no está en buscar a alguien que te ame, sino en alguien a quien amar, porque el amor hacia otra persona es más fuerte.

Cuando amas haces cualquier sacrificio por el otro, nada te hace mas feliz que ver al otro feliz, y nada te hace mas triste que ver al otro triste.

Cuando vi sus ojos sin brillo quise matar. En ese microsegundo estuve dispuesta a pelear contra viento y marea, estuve dispuesta a cualquier cosa por recuperar ese brillo, porque con el brillo de sus ojos se fue mi alegría.

Quise decirle algo, que cuando el habló entendí todo, entendí que lo amaba, pero se dio vuelta y se alejó.

Todo el día me evitó, y yo solo pude atinar a deprimirme más y más.

Todo el día pensé en cuál era el problema conmigo, admito haberme equivocado de frase, tal vez tendría que haber dicho algo como "quiero que la persona que amo me ame", pero hubiera levantado las sospechas de las chicas presentes.

Toda mi vida fue así, nunca me sentí amada de verdad. Cuando llegué a Fairy Tail por fin tuve amigos y llené un vacío, pero aunque nunca lo expresé, siempre hubo un hueco, siempre me faltó algo más.

En mi vida nunca encontré ese amor de novela, de película, ese que no tiene necesidad de ser perfecto pero que a su manera lo es, ese amor de verdad. Ese hueco que tengo es del amor incondicional, ese que no es de familia ni de amigos, ese que es de algo más.

Pero mi problema fue siempre el cómo me ven. Se trata todo de eso, de que yo trato, quiero, intento que me vean de otra manera, pero no, no puedo.

Una cosa es que te vean hermosa, y otra que te sientan hermosa, que te amen de verdad.

La gente ve lo que quiere ver, y no le interesa si es real o no. Se quedan con su mirada, con su prejuicio.

La mirada de los otros puede ser muy cruel a veces, y muy ciega.

Dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pero también que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

Me gustaría que me vieran y no vieran solo a una rubia voluptuosa y tonta, me gustaría que me vieran y se tomaran el trabajo de mirar.

No podía saber lo que pensaba Gray de mí, pero podía imaginar en mi mente que me amaba. Así me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me levante demasiado temprano, Natsu y Happy todavía roncaban durmiendo a sus anchas, yo por mi parte me permitía volver a sonreír de verdad, porque, aunque tal vez Gray no me amase, yo había descubierto que lo amaba e iba a pelear por ese amor. O por lo menos por mantenerlo vivo.

Salí feliz, dejando dormir a los otros dos, el sol apenas acababa de salir. Se respiraba paz.

Fue un segundo en el que pestañee y vi cómo a lo lejos una figura se me acercaba rápido, casi a la carrera.

Al acercarse pude notar con más claridad la cabellera azulada de mi persona amada.

Vi ese brillo que extrañaba otra vez instalado en sus ojos, y vi algo más, vi decisión.

Lucy… - dijo como pensando lo que seguiría. Unas pequeñas ojeras adornaban el contorno inferior de sus ojos.

Gray… - dije intentando aliviar un poco la tención que sentía se había formado.

Me miró a los ojos unos minutos como eligiendo lo que seguiría, el tiempo de aquella charla inexistente se había extendido más de lo que querría. Yo tampoco tenía idea de que decir. No estaba en mis planes el hablar con él sino hasta dentro de otros muchos días.

Dejó de mirarme y comenzó a jugar con sus manos y supe que si no hacía algo estaríamos parados allí hasta la media noche.

Suspiré con profundidad y me sonrojé al ver el casi inexistente sonrojo que también se había formado en sus mejillas, tal vez al levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que yo no había dejado de mirarlo.

Fue un segundo, tal vez más, simplemente fue el tiempo que me tomo acariciar su mejilla izquierda y ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Lo miré agrandar sus ojos descomunalmente antes de cerrar los míos.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaron hasta que cerré la distancia entre nuestros labios entreabiertos.

Primero fue solo un roce tímido hasta que él se decidió a corresponderme. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, un cosquilleo se instaló en mi pecho y no pude reprimir una sonrisa contra sus labios.

Era perfecto. Subí mis brazos, hasta ese momento inertes a mis costados, a su nuca y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos cuando él me acercó, aún más si era posible, tomándome de la cintura.

Profundizamos el beso algo agitados por los minutos que habíamos pasado en él, su lengua se adentró y exploró toda mi cavidad bucal como yo hacía con la suya.

Nos separamos extasiados, no quería abrir los ojos, me supe correspondida pero sabía, y en mi interior no quería reconocer, que Gray nunca había dado señales de quererme más que como una amiga, y eso, sin duda, me decepcionaba bastante.

Quise extender el momento manteniendo mis ojos cerrados por un tiempo más, pero cuando dejé de sentir su tacto en mi cintura tuve que a duras penas salir de ese sueño.

Lo siento. – dije antes de que él pudiera decirme algo similar, si lo escuchaba, sabía, se me rompería el corazón.

Quise irme por donde él había llegado, pero al comenzar a caminar una mano fría me tomó por el antebrazo.

Tú querías alguien que te amara. – escuché como hablaba a mis espaldas. – Aquí estoy. – me obligó a darme vuelta y logré comprender el verdadero significado de su discurso. – Te amo.

Lo quedé viendo como quién mira algo por primera vez. Se veía nervioso, esperando una respuesta y de mi boca no podía hacer salir ningún sonido.

No sé cómo pasó, él nunca me dio ninguna pista, pero yo tampoco podría asegurar haberle dado alguna.

Sonreí y casi sin aliento proferí al viento un "Te amo" que estaba segura él escucharía.

Después de todo él me acercó para un segundo beso y pude sentir como de a poco se llenaba ese hueco que tenía, porque había encontrado a una persona que me amaba, o más bien había descubierto que la persona que yo amaba me correspondía.**  
**

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no espero que igual me dejen un review.

Gracias por leer.

**Zoecita**


End file.
